


its our party

by Erin_exo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_exo/pseuds/Erin_exo
Summary: set in the bubblegum au wherein luke and ross go to the same community college
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	its our party

Luke sat bored, sipping his drink in the living room of some stranger’s house. He never expected to be at some shitty party the first Friday since some break started, but yet here he was. Luke looks around, searching for someone to engage with, and spots someone familiar. The boy, whose name he couldn’t remember, looked incredibly out of place in a shirt and sweater combo and rocking a middle parting. In what could only be an act of solidarity, Luke downs the last of his cheap, watered-down vodka and approaches him. 

“You look jolly,” he says sarcastically, the other boy raising an eyebrow, seemingly not impressed.

Clearing his throat, he tries again. “You’re… Ryan, right? I’m Luke.” 

He only receives an eye-roll in response. 

He furrows his brow. “Uh, what?”

“Uh, that’s not my name.” 

“Okay, so?”

“You- what?” The boy rolls his eyes again and leaves the room, leaving Luke alone in the corner.

_Well. Shit._

He looks around him and sees several party-goers staring at him with expressions ranging from compassionate to highly critical. He scoffs and leaves to find someone else to talk to. 

~~~~~

“So that’s why I believe that Kylo— hey, are you even listening?”

“Huh? Yeah, uh, I’ve gotta— go— to the bathroom.” Luke stands up, glad to finally walk away from the blue-haired girl who had been rambling to him about Star Trek (or something) for the past thirty minutes. 

He slips into the kitchen area and starts rifling through the half-empty bottles on the counter. Suddenly, the guy from earlier walks in. Luke panics and turns to leave but quickly decides against it. He sighs and spins around. 

“Heeeeey, man.”

“Hey. Liam, right?” He mutters, pouring himself a drink.

“A callback, that’s funny.” Luke laughs, awkwardly sticking his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. “You know, you really can’t blame me. I merely know that many people that it’s just impossible to remember everyone.” He brags, tilting his head.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re so incredibly ‘friendly’ and ‘sociable’” ‘Ryan’ responds, punctuating each jab with a shake of the hand.

“Ooh, jazz hands, very cool.” Luke teases. 

He gasps dramatically, placing a hand on his chest, then smiles. “Okay, you got me there.”

Luke grins, glad to have got himself out of a potential rivalry. “So, does that mean you’re finally going to tell me your name?”.

The other boy rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, seeming to consider something. After a moment, he leans in and whispers in Luke’s ear.

“Well, if you want to know so badly... why don’t we get outta here?” Luke stares at him, not sure if he was joking or not. “A-are you serious?” The boy leans back and smirks, strolling out of the room. 

Luke’s jaw drops, and he can feel himself blushing. He then notices a guy smirking at him from the other side of the kitchen and flips him off, opting to leave with his, er, companion instead of starting a fight. 

_Haha, nic_ _e._

~~~~

Luke walks out of the party, glad to be out of the stuffy room. He descends to the street and looks around, suddenly having second thoughts.

_It’s 1 AM, and I’m about to go to a stranger’s apartment… I should text my mom._

He shakes the thought from his head, spotting the stranger in question down the road, and walks towards him. “M’lady,” he says, bowing playfully. 

The boy rolls his eyes and starts walking in the opposite direction. “Come on,” he sighs, “my apartment is five minutes away.”

They walk alongside each other in silence, occasionally bumping elbows. Eventually, they reach the apartment block and ascend.

As the boy opens the door, Luke’s palms start to sweat, and all he can hear, other than the jangling of keys, is his heartbeat hammering in his chest. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he hears. His eyes focus on the person in front of him, 

“If you’re having second thoughts, we can just...watch a movie, nothing serious,” he reaches his hand out to Luke, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Luke shakes his head and smiles, “I’m fine, don’t worry,” he murmurs, earning a smile from him, and they both enter.

The door shuts behind them, and Luke barely manages to look around before he gets ushered into the bedroom. It’s modest, with white walls and decorated with a few plants. He’s promptly interrupted by a tug on his jacket.

He turns around with a grin, the other boy now mere centimeters from him. Then, he leans in, and Luke closes his eyes, but the boy stops, mere centimeters away from him.

“By the way,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m Ross.”

_Fiiiiiiiiiinally!_

~~~~~~

“Your hair is so dumb,” Ross murmurs, running his fingers through it. 

“Yeah? Pink is cool,” Luke shoots back, playfully.

“Pink hasn’t been cool since 2012,” he says with a smug grin. 

Luke lets out an amused breath, “what if I said that I did it ironically?” he asks, leaning down to pepper kisses across Ross’s cheek.

“That would make it even worse!“ Ross says with a laugh. After a moment, Luke pulls away and gets up with a groan. 

“Wait, are you leaving?” Ross asks, face falling. Luke pauses, seemingly confused. 

“Uh, yeah, why? Do you want me to—”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just—”

They both quieten, and Luke awkwardly continues to collect his scattered clothing. 

After getting dressed, the duo walks to the front door, and when Ross opens it, Luke hesitates.

Maybe I should stay. Ross seems pretty upset.

“I can stay if you want,” Luke offers, leaning on the metal door frame. 

Ross’s mouth twists, and he shakes his head, “Just go, I don’t care,” he says. Before Luke can respond, the door slams in his face. He stares at it, dumbfounded. 

Eventually, he sighs and begins the short trek back to his own home. A few cars pass by, and his black leather boots stomp against the pavement, but otherwise, the streets are silent. He pauses, taking in the atmosphere, and feels his eyes begin to sting.

_Fuck._


End file.
